The Thirty Days of Night
by Bloody Rose 2
Summary: What if Bella had a dark secret that she only told the ones she trusted the most? Read and find out. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE 30 DAYS OF NIGHT. Rating changed for ch. 8, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's p.o.v.

I sighed as Edward took of into the woods, I walked back to the house and got rid of the note I had wrote and I walked upstairs. I laid on my bed an just as I closed my eyes I heard my cell phone going off, I pulled it out and answered it without looking "hey! cousin, what's up?" I heard him chuckle "hey! Bella, I was wondering if you would like to come to my brothers wedding?" I smiled "is Eben finally getting hitched?" I heard a laugh in the background "yes, I know just how you feel" I laughed "hey! Helen, how's life?" I heard a door.

"Just fine, are you coming to my wedding or what?" I laughed again "yeah I'll head up there but I'll be driving so you'll be expecting me two hours before the wedding" I heard a groan "how come you're driving? can't you just fly?" I smiled "I'm driving because I've got six others that'll rid with me and a bunch more that'll want to go and I need to get my horse Topaz out and give her some exercise" I heard a smile in his voice "okay, I'll see you at my wedding?" I knew he would ask.

I laughed "yes you dumbass, I'll be at your wedding so shut up" I always teased him like that, I heard both Jake and Helen laughing in the background "well I gotta go get the others and make the arrangements for the trip, later guys" they said their goodbyes and we hung up, I sighed as I put my phone away and I got up and left a note for Charlie. I went to the garage and I got my four-wheeler, I took it out back and started it up. I got on it after I made sure it was still okay, I drove it threw the woods and threw the baseball clearing.

I took it to the base of Mt. Rainier where I stopped, I turned it off and put it in the shed, then I pushed a boulder in front of it. I ran into the cave, I ran until I saw the house. I ran straight threw the door and into the living room where everyone was at "guys my cousin Eben is getting married on the last day of the sun before the thirty days of night and I was invited and I told them you guy would come with me so what do ya' say?" I smiled.

I watched as Josey, Jesse, Jackson, Jagger, Jass and Tommy smiled at me and, at the same time, they yelled "we'd love to" together and ran upstairs to get their stuff. After they got heir stuff I told Jesse to pack for me since I had to hook up the horse trailer. She agreed and ran upstairs while I went to the garage, I hooked up the horse trailer and went to a cavern where I saw all eight horses. I smiled as I thought of the eighth horses' name.

I smiled "Topaz, War, Midnight, Sky, Sandy, Jade, Emerald, Dune come here guys we have to go to Barrow, Alaska for my cousin's wedding" I yelled. They came running and I smiled as they all stopped and nudged my shoulders so I would give them attention. I laughed and lead them to the garage, I got their reins and put them on a hook in the trailer then when I was out "alright guys in you go" they got in, I closed and locked it as everyone came out and started loading the luggage in my jeep.

Jackson got shotgun while Jagger, Jass and Tommy got the back seat and the girls had to sit in the seats in the back with the stuff. I turned the key and took off with the trailer attached to the ball hitch on the back, all the horses with their reins and our stuff in the back of the jeep, as I drove threw the woods the others fell asleep. I was going 400 mph it was normal for me to drive that fast and two hours later I stopped in a clearing in the woods ten miles from the town of Denali, Alaska.

I put it in park and turned the engine off, I got out and got the tents set up as well as the equipment tent that held the laptops and satellite com link then I set up the small satellite dish on top of the tent then I sent up the fire pit and and chairs. After I set up the stable tent I ran back and got the horses and put them in the tent then I took the others out of the jeep one at a time and put them in one tent in their separate sleeping bags. I smiled and went to my hp laptop and started the connection to the computers at Barrow, Alaska's Sheriff's Office.

I started the video com link and in seconds I was staring at Helen but she didn't know it so I smiled "HEY! HELEN, WATCHA' DOIN?" I yelled she jumped and nearly fell out of her chair as I laughed. I heard her heart calm down "don't do that Bella" I sighed guiltily "I'm sorry, Helen. Listen were ten miles from Denali, Alaska and were stopped for the next day or so but I want you to tell Eben that I wil get there in time for the wedding ok?" I closed my eyes and rubbed them tiredly.

I heard her giggle and I looked back at her "okay, I'll do just that. In the mean time get some sleep, ok?" I smiled "okay, night Helen" she smiled "goodnight" I shut off the com link and I sighed, I felt something nudge my shoulder and I felt a weight on my right shoulder, I reached up and stroked Topaz's face as I sighed "what's wrong Bella?" I shook my head "nothing I'm just worried about Eben and the others being up there" I stood and stretched "how about a run?" I smiled at her "why don't you take a run now? I need to get some shut eye" I walked towards the main tent.

I heard her little whine "alright but I want you to come with me next time, ok?" I smiled "okay, night" I felt her head on my shoulder "night" she stayed put as I went into the tent, I fell onto my sleeping bag and I was out like a light.

Topaz's p.o.v.

I waited until Bella was asleep then I went to our tent "hey guys you wanna take a run with me?" they looked up just as War stood up and walked over to me "I'd love to sweetheart" I smiled, I loved his southern accent "I ain't gonna be left behind" Sky said getting up "I'll go" I looked at Midnight, he was a highly strung horse that's been through hell, we all have "I wanna go to" I smiled at Sandy, she was a real sweetheart "Hey! don't you dare leave me here!" Dune said jumping to his feet "hey! wait up!" Jade slowly got up "I'm comin'" Emerald said as he stood.

I walked out with War by my side, and as we took off the others followed. We ran until we came across another clearing and we all decide to split, we can scrounge up more food split up. War stuck with me and I loved being close to him, we are mates and I won't ever leave him, we ran but stopped after just four miles and we were in a meadow "Topaz I want you to know something" War turned to me and I saw a tear in his eye "what is it?" he walked right up to me "I love you with my heart and I know you love me but my past is going to catch up to me before long and it won't be safe for you, so I ask you will you stay?" a tear fell from his beautiful eyes.

I smiled as I walked the last six feet to him and I hugged him, I put my head on his shoulder and he put his head on mine "I'll stay with you until the day comes that I get killed" I whispered, I heard something thirty yards away so I nudged his neck 'what is it? what's wrong?' I brushed his neck with my cheek 'I heard something, it's coming closer and it sounds like a vampire' I said threw our mental link.

Suddenly we heard a twig snap and we pulled away and watched as a blond vampire walked out of the trees and I recognized him 'that's Jasper Whitlock Hale, Bella talked about the Cullen's allot. You remember when she mentioned Jasper?' we watched as he stopped in the clearing 'I remember so he's my rider huh?' we listened to him as he spoke "hey there, you too must have an owner if you up here, you should know I'm dangerous" he hung his head slightly.

I walked over and sniffed his hair, he looked up and smiled. he gently placed his hand on my neck and was careful not to spook me, I gave him a smile and I relaxed as he rubbed my neck. I heard War come up next to me and I saw Jasper start rubbing his neck too, we relaxed at his touch and enjoyed it "you two aren't scared of me? You should be, I'm very dangerous but you don't seem to care" he seemed happy that we accepted him.

But then we heard the foot steps of others and he let his hands fall to his sides "the others are coming you have to run, hurry!" he said with such an urgency in the air. I nodded at him and hugged him before I backed up a step, War did the same then stepped back next to me, we both turned and ran back to the clearing and found everyone else laying down so I laid in the snow as War laid next to and I snuggled into his side.

War was suddenly on his feet and I was next to him in an instant 'what is it?' I looked and as I listened I heard foot steps that only sounded like a ghost 'Vampires' I got the others up just as the vampires got to the edge of the clearing and I took off with War at my side. The others were following us as we left the vampires in our wake, we ran back to the camp and the others went into our tent but I walked over to the other then even though I knew the vampire had followed us and were now watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's p.o.v.

I woke up and left the tent, stretching once I was out. I noticed Topaz waiting for me "didn't you say you were going for a run?" she nodded "yeah we just got back the others came with me and War never left my side" I smiled "well I'm not surprised, he is your mate after all" she smiled "yeah, we split up to find snacks but me and War ran into a certain blond vampire" I looked at her with shock "you mean you ran across Jasper and you didn't come get me?" I asked irritated.

She laughed "easy girl you needed your sleep and besides we were about eight miles away, sorry" she ducked her head and I shook mine "well thanks for telling me, at least I know my mate is in the same state as me" some dust came from my right ear and suddenly there was a girl my height and build on my right "don't you mean our mates?" Gracie asked as she turned her bloody iris and pupiled eyes on me.

I smiled "of course how could I forget that his demon is your mate, I must be losing my mind with old age" she chuckled darkly "perhaps, perhaps not. It depends on what you think we should do and I know that your still going to your cousin Eben's wedding aren't you?" I smiled "you know for a demon your not half bad" she smiled flashing both sets of her canines at me "why thank you Bella" I shrugged as I sighed heading for the equipment tent so I could ring my cousin.

I went in and Gracie came to stand next to me "well I'm gonna get some sleep, night suger" I chuckled "night Topaz" she trotted back to War who was waiting out side of the stable tent for her. I focused on the computer as I set up the connection, I could tell that this was going to be a long day. I sighed and waited until it connected, I soon saw Jake's face and I smiled.

"Hey Jake what's up?" I saw him smile "hey Bella your going to be late for the wedding if you don't hurry" I laughed "are you nuts I drive my jeep at 400 miles an hour every time I take it out and your telling me to hurry up, boy have you lost your damn mind?" he laughed. I smiled "so how are things going up there?" he shrugged "boring as usual nothing much ever goes on around here" I sighed "yeah I know what you mean, Forks was pretty boring when I first got there" I frowned.

He smiled "what do you mean boring at first?" I sighed "well I met this nice kid and his family and this one girl Rosalie gave me the cold shoulder constently but you gotta love her" I smiled "why do you like her if she gave you the cold shoulder all the time?" he was confused "well you see the longer I was around her the more she felt like a sister to me and I still feel that way about her even though her ass of a brother left me in the woods" I grumbled.

I heard a gasp "you mean he left you in the woods to fend for yourself!?" Helen sounded horrified "yeah but I could still see the house so it was okay even though I could have found my way back from the mountains" I said with dignity and they nodded. They knew just how much common sense I had "yes well we'll be expecting an explanation when you get here" I smiled "I know but I'll be there soon and we can talk then. When is the happy couple going on vacation?" I was curious.

I heard Helen sigh "first light right after the thirty days of night end" I groaned "holy shit, so they are going to stay in that cold ass little town for the rest of the month?!" they laughed "that's the plan then their going to San Francisco for their honeymoon" Jake said, I sighed "anyway we'll be there soon so tell your brother not to have a cow, ok?" he laughed "sure thing Bells, see ya later" I smiled "later Jake" I shut off the connection. I left the tent and Gracie went back into my head, I went over to the fold away couch in front of the fire pit.

I laid down and sighed, I heard the door of the sleeper tent and I knew it was Laurent, he walked over and set in one of the chairs "so this is where you went to" I nodded. I snapped my fingers and a T.V. and I held out my hand and the remote appeared "Bella" I knew what he meant. I let the wind blow the sleeve of my shirt up and I made my pulse beat faster in one spot, I saw his eyes glued to my arm and I nodded.

He got up and walked over to me, he set by my legs and leaned down. He bit my arm and I sighed, he pulled back a minute later and he loooked better. No shadows under his eyes which were now gold "how long?" I sighed 'yeah he would be wondering when he could see Irina' I smiled, pointing behind the couch into the trees 'she's in the tree line with everyone else' I thought to him, he smiled 'thank you Bella' I nodded.

He ran into her arms and I smiled 'one down two to go' I closed my eyes but I heard the door of the sleeper tent again and I knew it was Garrett "Garrett why up so soon?" he laughed at my words "I couldn't sleep" now I laughed at his "I would think not but still you were thinking, about what may I ask?" I set up as he set next to me "Bella do you think I'll ever find my mate?" he turned his piercing red eyes on mine "yes, you will very soon. In fact I know who she is and where she is" I smiled.

He smiled "really?" I nodded "hey Katie come here a minute would ya" I said, she was there in a quarter of a second "yeah?" I smiled "Kate, Garrett Smith. Garrett, Kate Denali" I introduced. Garrett got up and kissed her hand, she took both of his "Kate do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and cherish for eternity?" she smiled "yes, I do" I smiled "Garret do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish for eternity?"

He smiled "I do" I jumped up and handed them the rings which they put on "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" I went and got the marriage licence "okay now you just have to sign this and your good to go" they both sign it and I smiled "great, now mister and misses Smith may you have a very happy eternity together and Garrett I hope your eyes are gold the next time we meet" they smiled "they will be" I smiled "Jackson!!" he jumped out of the tent but caught his foot so he went face first into the snow.

We had a good laugh at his expence, he got up and brushed the snow off before he came over to me "yeah" I handed him the envelope with the marrige papers "be an Angel and go mail these for me alright?" he nodded "alright" he took off into the trees. I looked at the happy couple "so Bella I didn't know you had a licence to marry people" Kate had been curious "well Kate we haven't seen each other for fifty years so what did you think I was doing" I swear I saw her blush.

I laughed "don't worry Kate, you have your family and now you have your mate so just be happy, okay?" she nodded "okay, thanks Bella" she hugged me and I hugged her back "Bella I thought I heard you marry someone?" I let Kate go and looked at him "good news Alistar, Kate and Garrett are mates" I jumped up and down like Alice when she got excited, he walked over to Garrett and shook his hand "congratulations" Alistar smiled.

After the congrats were said to the happy couple I checked the time "ugghh" Alistar looked at me sadly, he knew what that groan ment "Alistar start packing up the stuff, time to go" I got up and got the others awake and they congradulated Kate and Garrett. I walked back to them and gave them a hug "now I want you to keep in touch okay?" they nodded "we will Bella" I smiled "alright, I love ya Katie" I hugged her bye.

She started sobbing "I'm gonna miss you B-Bella" I smiled and we broke apart "don't worry I'm only a phone call away at all times" she smiled "bye Bell" I smiled "bye Katie" I started for the Jeep where everyone and everything was. I got in and started the jeep then as I started to drive I waved and they waved back. I drove into the trees and really let loose. I was able to get to Barrow the next day two hours before the wedding.

I got the others up and when we got to our house we all rushed inside and got ready then we ran to the jeep and went out to where the wedding was being held. We got there and got in positions just seconds before the ceremony started. We watched as they said their vows and we cried tears of joy when they said 'I do' and they kissed, we clapped and fussed about how everything was perfect. We had a great time and the sun finished setting as we went back to the station with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's p.o.v.

Once we were inside I looked at Eben "what's wrong cousin?" he sighed "well before I had to get ready for my wedding I got a report that their was something burning out on the ridge so me and Billy went out there and we found all the Satellite phones destroyed" I was shocked "who would do that?" he sighed "I don't know" he muttered but Helen interrupted us "sorry Eben but someone killed John Riis's dogs" I frowned.

He sighed "alright I'll head up there" I looked at him "can I come?" he smiled "sure, why not" I smiled and we headed out. I followed him in my jeep and he lead the way up to John's place, I went to check out the dogs while Eben wen to ask John some questions. I came to the kennel and went in, I saw the slits on the dogs' throats and I bit each one of them. I knew they would turn but it would be a while, Eben and John came to the kennel just as I stood.

Eben looked horrified but I kept calm "Eben make sure everyone gets inside, now!" I said as I looked over the dogs again "why?" I looked at his confused face "I know what I'm talking about now have everyone get enough supplies to last the month and tell them to get inside. We have a huge problem on our hands" I set down next to a grey puppy, he was just so young and small. I picked him up and put him in my jacket as I stood up and when I got to John and Eben the puppy whined.

I smiled "don't worry about the dogs I'll get them" I said as I went to my jeep, I turned on the heat and set the puppy in the passenger seat and I put my jacket on him. I closed the driver's side door and went to the back, I opened the back door and spread a blanket. I then started to carry the dogs one-by-one to the jeep and I put them on the blanket, so that when they woke up they would be warm and safe. I checked their necks and I saw the slits healing nicely.

I shut the back door and I went back over to John "any more pups?" he nodded and pointed to the shed "their in there" I nodded and went to get them. I got all 21 puppies and put them in the jeep with the first one in the passenger side. I walked back to the guys "I'll be taking the pups so they don't get killed by the sicko that killed the others" John nodded "yeah good idea" he ran his hand threw his hair "Well we better head back, see ya later John" Eben clapped him on his shoulder.

He sighed "okay see ya later Eben" Eben walked to his truck while I walked to my jeep, when I got in and closed my door, the grey pup hoped into my lap and I smiled at him and put the jeep in gear and I followed Eben back to town, when we got to the station I left the jeep running and I followed Eben inside. We saw someone in the cell, I walked over and went in the cell "your the one who killed the dogs?" I asked.

He looked up at me "I suppose" I smiled and set next to him "you know vampires are great to be around with the speed and strength" he smiled with rotten teeth "the speed is exhilarating, the strength is undesirable" I smirked "I should know, I used to date one" his eyes widened "you did" I smiled "yeah but he was such a prude, it was fun to mess with him because he couldn't take a joke. I remember when his brother made a sexual innuendo and he attacked him" I laughed.

He laughed with me "he said if I did what I was told he'd turn me" I put my hand on his shoulder "they are useing you, they are going to kill you but I know someone who owes me a favor and can turn you if you want" he smiled "really?" I smile "yeah but first you gotta tell me what they wanted you to do for them" he nodded "well they wanted me to get rid of the phones and any means of transportation then they would take care of the rest" he sighed.

I smiled "I think you are going to be a fun vampire" he smiled up at me "really?" I nodded smiling "yeah now come on he lives near the town I'll take you to him, okay?" he nodded "okay thanks" I smiled and we walked out of the cage "head on out to the jeep I'll be out in a second" "okay" he walked out "Bella what are you doing?" Eben asked furious "trust me" I walked out to the jeep and got in, he was in the passenger seat and the puppies were hiding in the back so he couldn't see them.

I pulled out and drove towards the house. When I got there we got out and I lead the way into the house and down to the basement where the others are "hey guys I brought a guest" they looked at me and I let them into my mind, they saw what we had talked about and they smiled. I sighed "I have to get back to town, take care of him" they nodded and said they would, I went back to the jeep and took off back to town.

I pulled up to the police station and went inside to find a vampire trying to get Helen so I pounced and snapped his neck, she looked shocked. I jumped up and grabbed her hand, I took her out to the jeep and slid her into the back seat with the puppies. I closed the door and jumped into the driver's seat and took off to the diner, I pulled up and got out. I honked the horn and I saw people looking out, I motioned for them as I got my gun.

Eben, Stella and Jake came running and a stupid vampire tried to get them but I pulled my gun and shot him in the head twice with silver bullets. Jake got shotgun while Eben and Stella got in the back seat with Helen, I motioned for the others but they went out the back and before I could do anything I heard screams "Jake there's a 9 millimeter in the glove box, aim for the head" I shut my door and ran around the diner to the back where I got Beau and Lucy and we ran back to the jeep.

They jumped in back with the dogs and I took off heading to my house, I hit the button on my key chain and the steel doors opened from the ground, the garage coming up with it. I smiled when we were safely underground, when the garage was level with the concrete the door in front of the jeep opened and I drove it over to the space I usually park in. I turned it off and I got out, I went to the back and opened the door, Beau and Lucy jumped out and so did the dogs.

I helped Helen out of the jeep and into the living room, I set her down on the couch "Helen do you need a smoke?" she nodded "Jackson!! Helen needs a smoke! Double time!" I was standing at the hall doorway when I yelled, he came with some of his best home grown shit that I really hate but I tolerate it. He walked over and gave it to Helen "thanks" she said after he lit it "no problem Helen" he smiled then went back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's p.o.v.

I sighed "what am I going to do with that boy?" I set next to Helen but we heard Jagger yell from his room "you could take a hickory switch to his behind" I laughed "no I save that torture for you" I heard him coming and he went straight to the fridge "why?" I smiled "because you deserve it" he pouted at me and ran back to his room, I laughed "what was that?" I looked at Helen and sighed "that was a vampire, their attacking the town" I stood.

They looked at me "I'll be back" I left and when I got back above ground the silence was painful because I knew it meant that everyone else was dead. I ran into town and hid so they wouldn't see me, I saw a total of thirty-five vampires and there was a human girl walking the streets. my eyes narrowed as I realised that she was bait and I would be the one to save her "help, please help me" I took that opportunity and I snuck threw the back door of the apartment building and ran out the front.

I ran over and grabbed her hand and we ran back into the building "are you okay?" I knew she wasn't but I needed to know what they did to her "they scared me and made me lure any survivors out of hiding, were dead now. They know where we are" I shook my head "they know where you and I are but not the others" I grabbed her hand and we walked out the front door the vampires were all there ready and waiting for us.

I kept calm but she was a wreck "esate mesti?" _(Lithuanain: are you giving up)_I shook my head and he looked curious "Ne, atrodo ten" _(Lithuanian: no, look over there) _I pointed to a white house not to far away but the girl could barely see it "jų yra dvylika žmonių iš šio namo palėpėje, jei paliksite mums tik aš pasakysiu jums viską, kas vyksta jų yra Gyvas žmonių" _(Lithuanain: their are twelve humans in the attic of that home, if you leave us alone I will tell you of every place their is a living, breathing human)_ he seemed to consider it but I would never tell him where the humans really were.

As I had distracted them the humans had made it to the Utilidor and all the houses were empty "Alright mes jums dvi gyvas, jei galite papasakoti, kur žmonės yra paslėpti"_ (alright we'll let you two live if you tell us where the humans are hiding)_I smiled "ačiū, kad kiekvienas namas yra mansarda ir tai, kai žmonės, yra žmonių visuose namuose" _(thank you, in every house there is the attic and this is where the people are, there are people in every house)_ I said.

He nodded to me "you may leave" I smiled "thank you" I grabbed the girls hand and we ran as they ran in the opposite direction. I pulled her onto my back and ran faster as she held on, soon I got to the secret entrance to the house we had in Barrow and I opened the entrance and let her go first, I had made sure that one vampire followed us and I let him slip by me and into the entrance. I entered and shut the door behind me.

I jumped off the ladder to see the vampire kissing her hand, I smiled as she giggled "I hate to interrupt but we haven't been formally introduced, I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella" the vampire stood and wrapped his arms around her "I'm Sindy" she leaned back against him "I'm Randle" I smiled "come on" I lead them to the living room and when Helen saw his eyes she almost had a heart attack but I smiled and when she saw how happy they were, she calmed down.

I set down next to Helen and Randle set on the plush chair, Sindy set on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. Eben, Stella and Helen were shocked and they looked at me for answers "vampires have soul mates just like all other creatures do. When a vampire finds their soul mate they will stay with them for the rest of eternity if their soul mate wants to" they looked back at the happy couple and I went to get my laptop.

When I got it I returned to the living room and saw that the others had frozen because Randle was kissing Sindy's neck "chill guys, so he's kissing her neck so what. Their in love, let them be" I said as I set down. I turned on my laptop and started it up, once it was on I connected it to Alice's laptop and started the live communication and in seconds I was facing a red couch "Alice get your skinny little bony ass over to your computer and talk to me right now damn it!!!" I said loudly.

She was there in an instant "Bella oh my gosh I can't believe it's you!!!" I smiled "well I can believe I'm talking to a sugar-high pixie-pire" I laughed "Bella that doesn't look like your living room" I smiled "because it's my living room in my house in Alaska one of them anyway" I said at that everyone was there looking at me and I waved "hi guys!!!!!" they smiled "wait you mean your in Alaska?" Rose sounded pissed as usual.

I shrugged "Barrow to be exact but right now we are having some problems" Jasper perked up "what kind of problems?" he asked completly curious "vampire attack but don't worry were safe in my underground home" Emmett looked shocked "you have a house, underground?!!!" I realized that he _was_ in shock, I laughed nodding my head and turned the camera to Helen "this is my cousin Eben and Jake's grandma Helen. If your curious she is smoking pot and she grows it too" I laughed.

I turned to the other couch "the kid with the wild brown hair and green eyes would be my cousin Jake, the blond Angel is Stella and the guy that's got an arm wrapped around her is my other cousin Eben" I turned to the love birds "this girl who has her vampire soul mate kissing her neck would be Sindy and Bat Boy Randle is the one who's nipping her neck" I turned the camera back to myself "my ass brother Jagger is in his room" I heard a loud yell of 'hey' and I smiled.

I sighed "my brother Jackson is in his room, Jass is in his room, Josey is in her room, Tommy's in his room and Jesse's in her room. Which means we are the only ones in the living room" I grinned but then got serious "John Riis's sled dogs got their throats slit but their alive" I said "the rest of the phones are dead now, even the computer except the ones here in the house, the roads leaving town are icy and only a 4x4 could barely do the job" I frowned.

I sighed "the helicopter's been trashed, the planes are all gone. We are going to get out of here if it kills me but it won't I know what to do" I smiled "I have a plan" Jasper looked wary "what's your plan?" I sighed "I get these guys and take them into town, we'll go to the general store and get the supplies then we haul ass over to the Utilidor and get everyone else then we haul ass down to Denali" I said.

Smiling I got up and ran into my room then I ran back and opened the map to check the distance with our chance of survival. The phone rang and I groaned, Jass grabbed the portable and ran into the living room, stood behind the couch and held the phone next to me "it's fuck face" "thank you Jass" I sighed and grabbed the phone, I put it on speaker "Peter you were supposed to call me sooner" he sighed "I know but I had some trouble with bitch queen again" he groaned "what did she want this time?" I sighed.

He groaned....again "the same damn thing, us" I laughed "well as long as I'm around she ain't gettin' ya' " he laughed "yeah I noticed the guard dogs" I smiled as I looked over the map "what did you have to do to get them to come here and guard us?" I smiled again "I told them I would take away their steak privileges for two months so they choose to be guard dogs instead of losing their steaks" I laughed and everybody joined in.

When the laughter died I got serious "okay which one of you said Victoria wouldn't be a problem? raise your hand" I asked pissed, Edward raised his hand "well thanks a lot Dumb ass I had to kill her and her newborn army" I shook my head "Dumb ass" I muttered, Emmett laughed and Jasper groaned. I saw a light in Jasper's eyes at the word 'newborn' and I knew it struck a nerve with him after all he had lead newborn armies before and he was curious.

I sighed "ask me anything you want" I said and checked the locations of where Pete and Char were then I checked where Maria had been, I then checked Victoria's last location and finally our location "how'd you know if I was going to ask you something?" Peter laughed "listen Major she knows everything. I don't know how she knows so much shit-" I glared at the phone "Peter do I have to shove my hand threw the phone and strangle you?" I asked. Randle raised his head at Peter's words, he had heard of the feared Major of the southern vampire wars but had never seen him.

The man annoyed me to no end "you can't reach threw the phone" I used my shadows and sent them threw the phone line and strangled him, I smiled as he started choking "what were you saying Peter?" he gasped as I pull my shadows back "damn girl, what the hell? I saw shadows coming at me and then they choked me" I laughed "you said I couldn't strangle you over the phone, you owe me an apology" I huffed.

He laughed _that fucker has the damn nerve to laugh at me! I'll teach him to laugh at me! _I sent the shadows back. They gave the phone to Char and drug Peter to a corner "hey Bell are you trying to teaching Peter a lesson?" I sighed "he's trying to bite the shadows isn't he?" she giggled "yep" then she got serious "you said you thought everything made a pattern, is it true?" I sighed "it's just as I feared Char something is trying to come back and I may know what that _something_ is. I just hope to god I'm wrong" I put my head in my hands.

I groaned "Bella how many newborns were there?" Jasper seemed to know when I needed a change of subject "forty-five" I heard a gasp and someone growled, I looked up as Jasper glared at Edward who had his head in his hands Alice moved to where she could hold him "I'm so sorry, Bella" he was sobbing "well I'm not going to hate you for-fucking-ever but I'm not going to take you back either" his head snapped up and I saw the look in his eyes.

He looked miserable "you love someone else?" I grinned "yep and the next time you see me I'll be in my _true soul mate's _arms and there isn't a sentence or pronoun in heaven, on earth or in hell that would make me take you back" I said honestly "Bella I was wondering, I don't see any scars on you so how can it be that you fought forty-five newborns and an experienced vampire, make it out without a scratch or scar?" Rosie asked.

I knew she wanted me to say that I made it up but I held out my arm, made a fake sky above us, turned off the shield that hid my scars and I opened the clouds so the sun could shine on my skin. They froze with terror and I smiled "well Rosie do you still think I'm making it up?" I asked as I shielded my skin before I got rid of the sun, she shook her head "Bella that looks like more then forty-five newborns and Victoria couldn't have done it alone" Jasper was shocked, scared, guilty and he hated himself.

I gave him a warn smile and though he wasn't here with me I knew he got the message "well Victoria wasn't alone, she had another old vampire with her, a more experienced one at that. Jasper please don't be afraid of me" I said the last part softly so the humans couldn't hear "how'd she know I'm afraid?" I chuckled "you can't hide your feelings very well" I said, his eyes widened and I saw fear. My face dropped and I couldn't stop myself "please don't be afraid" I whispered. I watched as he smiled softly at me but the fear was just in the background, waiting.

I sighed "I thought you 'knew shit' but I guess not" Garrett said trying to get a rise out of me, I chuckled at him "well I thought I 'knew shit' but I think I got bit one to many times" I laughed, using Peters words from a week before when he said that Jasper and I were true soul mates, I had asked him how he knew and all he said was he 'knew shit' "alright I'll talk to you later Char, k?" "okay" the line went dead and I hung up "how much 'shit' do you know?" I smirked at Emmett "want me to tell you something that only you and Eddie know?" he nodded "well your singer, Emmett, had beautiful green eyes and soft black hair, though she wasn't as beautiful as Rosie. If you put her next to Rose, that little human would look okay compared to your beauty Rose" I said sucking up.

His jaw dropped "how in the hell could you possibly know that? Only me and Eddie do! He only knows it because he saw it!" I laughed "well now your whole family knows" he was shocked and a little scared "honestly Em fear looks good on you" I smiled when Jasper's jaw dropped "are you an empath or just very good at reading people?" I smiled "both" Emmett fell down and I laughed "hey Em I don't think vampires are supposed to die from shock" I was laughing so hard I thought I would die for a minute.

I finally stopped laughing as he got back on his feet "oh no not another one" he groaned, I started laughing...again "Emmett hahaha I just hahaha stopped laughing ahahahahaha" I could only get that out before I fell on the floor holding my stomach. In just fifteen seconds after I hit the floor I couldn't breathe, I felt a calm sensation threw my mind and I knew it was coming from Jasper. My mate was subconsciously trying to calm me and it was working.

A minute later I was setting back on the couch "are you okay?" I could sense Jasper's worry, I smiled "yeah I'm fine" I heard something near the entrance and I jumped to my feet, I ran to the entrance but the vampires couldn't find it. I went outside and searched for them and found them near the pipeline, I glared at them and went back inside. I made a snow storm and they had to go into hiding and I rushed back into the living room.

I ran to the kitchen and looked down the hall "guys get your ass's up now!! we have to go!" I ran back to the living room and set on the couch as I got the map folded "Bella what's going on?" I looked into Jasper's eyes and sighed "the vampires are getting antsy and they came close to finding the entrance to the garage but they started towards the pipeline, their going to light up the whole town when there done feeding" I sighed.

I put my head in my hands "Bella are you guys going to be okay?" I smiled at Rose "yeah I'll make sure we get out" we said our goodbyes and I shut down my laptop and we got ready "get all the blankets and pillows you can and lets go" they got everything and took it out to the car, I piled it into the back neatly and everyone got in. I got in, started the jeep and took off up the secret tunnel. It came out just outside of town on a hill, I drove into town as the door closed.

I pulled up to the general store and we all went in "okay we need four twin sleeping bags and two single sleeping bags" I said heading down an isle, but I heard something so I went to the end and I saw a girl around six by her height, I knew she was a vampire but a newborn which was far worse. I carefully walked over and got down on one knee. She had red shoulder lenght hair.

I looked at her and thought about what I was going to do 'if she can control herself I'll take her with me but if she can't I'll have to kill her' I sighed inwardly "hey are you ok?" I asked softly, she turned to me with blood all over her mouth "I'm still thirsty" she said, I opened my arms and she ran into them. I picked her up and walked over to grab a bottle of water and a rag, once I got them walked over and grabbed a stool.

I set on it and wet the rag then I cleaned her up, I smiled at her when she looked up at me and she smiled back, I put the rag under the counter so the others wouldn't notice and I threw the empty bottle away. I got up and held her to me, she got the idea and put her head on my shoulder, she put her face into my neck and she wrapped her little arms around around my neck. I walked over to a small rack of clothes and I found a cute outfit that would fit her and I gave them to her.

I walked into the bathroom and set her down "now I want you to hurry and change" she nodded and I left her to it, she came out a minute later and I scooped her up in my arms. I felt her teeth at my neck but she hesitated, I nodded and she bit me, I joined back up with the others and they thought it strange that I found a little girl but Randle knew she wasn't human "she's a vampire" he stated "yes and if anyone tries to hurt her be ready for a shocking surprise" I said.

I growled when he took a step forward "I just want to see her" she pulled back and licked up the blood leaking from the bite, she licked the blood off her lips and turned to look at him, her red eyes stared into his. She turned her head and buried it in my neck, I knew she was scared "it's okay as long as I'm around no one is going to hurt you" I whispered to her, she relaxed and I kissed her hair "now I have a job to do so I want you to meet my cousin Eben's wife Stella" I said.

I walked over to her and handed her to Stella "now be good and don't bite her" she nodded "okay mom" I smiled at her words as I realized she was right I was her mom now and I would kill to protect her, I kissed her head once more before I turned to the others "stay here I need to do something" I ran out of the store and went to where the vampires were hiding and I froze the whole building and I set them on fire from the inside out.

I ran back to the store and went in "let's get outta' here" Stella walked over and handed my daughter to me when I grabbed her she wrapped her arms and legs around me, I kissed her head and walked over to the jeep. when I got there every one got in and I shifted her so I could get in, I opened my door and got in then I shifted so she had her legs to her chest and I had an arm around her as I closed the door, she relaxed and I started the jeep.

I was at the edge of town "what about the others?" Jake asked "Jake there were no others were the only ones that made it" I said softly, he was shocked but he accepted it "you mean-" Helen cut herself off knowing that if she said it it would be true "mom" I looked down to see my little girl "yes sweety?" I saw her duck her head "I don't know my name so I was wondering if-" she stopped but I smiled "how about Angelo" I said.

She smiled "does it mean something?" I nodded "yes it means Angel in Italian" she snuggled against me and sighed "I like it" I kissed her head and turned my eyes back to the road, I drove threw the night and the next morning I was pulling up to the Denali coven's house and I pulled to a stop and turned off the jeep, I opened my door and jumped out with Angelo in my arms. I put a spell on her to help her fall asleep, she fell asleep a few hours ago and I held her tightly in my arms.

I woke the others up and we got our sleeping bags and went up to the door, I didn't knock I just opened the door and went in with the others following me, I showed the others to their rooms and I followed Jasper's scent to his room. I shed everything but my jeans and t-shirt then I took off Angelo's winter clothes and I laid next to her on the bed, I fell asleep and I slept easy for once.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's p.o.v.

I woke up to the sunshine and I smiled, I opened my eyes and saw that Angelo was watching me, I kissed her forehead and got up. I picked her up and put her on my shoulder, I went to the kitchen and started cooking. Just as I finished with breakfast everyone ran down stairs and the dogs ran in from the living room, I heard a knock at the back door and opened it to see Zeak "hey Zeak that for me?" I asked looking at the box in his hands.

He nodded "yep the vary best animal blood around" I took the box "thank you Zeak and tell your twin Zack I said thank you" I kissed his cheek "will do" he smiled before he left and I closed the door. I set the box on the counter and opened it. I put the bottles in the fridge and I kept eight out, I opened one and started drinking it. Angelo took one and started drinking it, the others came in and got theirs then we all went to the living room and started watching television.

It was about an hour later that I heard footsteps so I set my Angel down and went out back, it was seconds until I saw Jasper coming. I smiled when he stopped in front of me, not expecting to see me so soon. I stepped closer and he wrapped his arms around me, I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him deeply which he returned. I heard a gasp behind Jasper but I didn't care, when I pulled away I put my head on his shoulder and smirked at Edward.

He started to come over to us but I glared at him until I pulled back and I moved to see the others "Angelo come and meet your uncle Emmett" I said loudly, I heard her little feet as she walked with Randle and Sindy. When they walked out Angelo was hiding her face in Sindy's neck, I smiled and took her from Sindy "thanks Sindy" she nodded looking at the Cullen's warily, I held my little girl close and the three of us stepped away from the Cullen's.

I hesitantly spoke "Angelo I want you to say hi to my brother Emmett" she slowly turned but kept her eyes closed "hi Emmett" she said, Emmett smiled "Bella where did you find this little Angel?" I looked at Jasper and sighed "I won't hide the truth from you. I found her eating someone in the general store back in Barrow, I couldn't leave her to die but I knew if she couldn't control herself I would have no choice" I kissed her head "it's okay sweety, open your eyes" I said.

She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the Cullens who were frozen with shock, I put her down and she walked over to Emmett "uncle Emm can I have a hug?" I smiled as he picked her up and hugged her tightly "I love you uncle Emmett" that melted everyone's frozen state and Carlisle looked upset 'your grandpa Carlisle needs a hug' I told her, she had Emmett put her down and she went to Carlisle, he looked very torn.

I smiled as he picked her up "please don't tell grandpa, please?" she had her arms around his neck and her head was on his shoulder, Carlisle looked like, if he could, he'd be crying "I won't tell sweety, I promise" I knew we'd be fine. I looked at Jasper to find him looking at me "she isn't just an immortal child is she?" he asked they looked at me as I shook my head "she's an immortal _newborn_ child" I said as I hung my head, knowing that I had probably fucked things up for my family.

I felt Jasper's arms around me and I relaxed a little, it was when I felt strong little arms that I looked down "mom can we go back in?" she was no fool and if we were spotted we might have to high tail it out of there, I quickly picked her up and ran inside with the others behind me. We ran into the kitchen 'mommy I'm hungry' I smiled and walked into the living room, I set on the couch and held her close, she put her head on my shoulder next to my neck.

She bit into my neck just as the others came into the living room and I could feel Jasper wanting to get her to stop but a pleading look from me stopped him, he walked over and set next to me. He wrapped one arm around us and held both of us close to him as he took in her mood. I knew he could feel the strange but very welcome calmness, she kept drinking 'til she got full then she pulled back and licked up the blood seeping from the wound.

She licked the bite until it closed then she moved to hug Jasper "I love you daddy" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close "I love you to mi pequeño ángel" _(Spanish: my little Angel) _I smiled and wrapped my arms around both of them "Te protegeré, todos ustedes, con mi vida"_ (spanish: I will protect you, all of you, with my life)_ I whispered knowing my family would hear me. I would kill for my family and they knew it.

I felt Jasper's arms go around me as I held my little Angelo, we were truly a family "I thought you said that the next time I saw you, you'd be in your true soul mate's arms?" Edward questioned, Angelo glared at him and he looked back. She got out from between us and walked over to stand in front of him "my mom and dad are together so leave them alone" she hissed. She ran back and jumped into the space between me and Jasper.

I chuckled as I pulled her onto my lap "she's right Edward when you saw me kissing Jasper I made good on what I told you" his eyes widened as he realized that I had just admitted to Jasper being my true soul mate "how can you love him!? He's killed people before! How can you trust that he won't go and tell the Volturi that you have an Immortal newborn child!" I could feel the anger that my little Angelo had for Edward.

I unwrapped my arms from around her and she lunged at him, pining him to the floor "don't you dare talk about my dad like that!!" she hissed out, I smiled as I saw the look on Edwards face "Angelo come here sweety" she got up and walked back over to me, I picked her up and set her on my lap "I will not call her off of you again Edward" I said seriously, he nodded and kept his mouth shut but his thoughts were going on about how he could win me back.

I sighed which had Angelo looking at me with worry in her eyes 'mom are you okay?' I smiled 'Edward is thinking about how to get me back' I thought to her 'can I hurt him?' she asked 'of course you can sweety, after all he's going to be your little helper and what you say goes, same with Alice' I set her down and she walked over to dip-shit and smiled "Ed I need help with some thing" he smiled "I'll help you out" he got up and followed her out of the house.

I chuckled, the others looked at me curiously "wait for it" they turned to listen but the cracking of bones was the only sound they could hear, Alice jumped up and when Angelo walked in she ran out. I laughed and she ran into Jasper's arms, he set her on his lap and I leaned on his shoulder "hold on, stay right there" Rose ran upstairs, when she came back she had a camera. She stood in front of us and smiled "okay guys smile" I was happy.

After she took the picture she ran upstairs and a few minutes later she ran back down with copies, she handed me one and the three of us looked at it, Angelo smiled "we look happy" she said "because we are happy" I kissed her head like always, she climbed into my lap, put her head on my shoulder and bit down. I smiled and held her close as she drank, when she pulled back she licked the blood and bite 'till they were clean.

I smiled and stood with her in my arms, Jasper stood as well and we said good night. I walked up stairs with my mate beside me, I walked into our bedroom and laid down with Angelo in my arms. Jasper came and laid to where he faced me, I put a simple sleep spell on him and Angelo "night mom" she said as she fell into a deep peaceful sleep. I smiled "goodnight Darlin'" I leaned over and kissed him "night honey" I said as I watched his eyes droop and finally seconds after he fell asleep I was dragged under the blanket of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's p.o.v.

I woke up to Angelo and Jasper's sleeping faces I smiled and went down stairs to start breakfast, I smiled as I cooked thinking about how my little Angel hurt pissward last night. I laughed at the new name but I would only use it with him, I smiled when I heard a bear of a man coming down the stairs "hey Emmett, do ya wanna help me out?" he was in the door way when I said 'help me' he was smiling "sure what's up?" I grinned.

I got the list out of my pocket and gave it to Emmett "you and Rose have to go get some things for me. I don't care how you get her to go with you, just drag her like a caveman if you have to" I said fully aware that she knew cavemen drug their women around by the hair. She was next to him in a second, she smiled at me and I returned it. I went back to the food as she dragged Emmett out of the house, I heard my baby yawn and get up.

A minute later my baby and my mate were heading for me, I spun around and caught Angelo and my mate in one turn I kissed Jasper then set Angelo at the counter while I got her a bottle of Cheetah blood, I gave it to her and kept on cooking the human food. When Emmett and Rose got back Emmett looked tired so I sentenced him to a four hour nap on the couch which he gladly accepted so once he was on the couch I put the spell on him and he was out like a light for four hours.

I was watching Angelo play in the back yard while me and Jasper did the dishes, I heard something so on instinct I looked and saw a vampire watching Angelo. I growled and raced outside the others heard and followed me only to see me tackle a vampire and shove his head in the dirt but another one tried to get my Angel so I used my power on him to burn him alive but I was distracted enough that the one I had pinned slipped away.

Jasper ran to Angelo and made sure she was alright when he nodded saying she was fine, I took off after the vampire and I almost had him but he took off into the water. I roared and ran back home to see that everyone was in the living room, when I walked in I knew I had a look of pure rage on my face. I shook my head to indicate that the parasite had gotten away, they looked terrified and I knew that was because they thought the Volturi would come after us.

I walked over and set down, exhausted next to my mate. My little girl got in my lap and I held her close knowing that I would have to show who and what I really was to protect my family. We waited and it was two weeks before I heard their approach, I got up from the bed and ran the others followed me. Jasper had Angelo in his arms and he was soon beside me, I knew that the others would be with us soon.

I ran into a small clearing and my family gathered around me, soon everyone else was with me too. The humans and the vampire from Barrow stood with us, ten minutes later they came through the trees. Aro and his brothers then the top guard members, I knew he suspected it was me but I also knew what I would have to do to prove it "Felix" I watched as the big bad bulky Volturi guard came forward, I growled at them but he walked over to me with a smile on his face.

I ran at him and changed into the Goddess of War, we attacked each other but within seconds I had him pinned with my teeth at his throat and I had my teeth in his neck but that was because he presented a threat to my family. Aro gave the signal and I jumped back as Demetri tried to attack me. I stood in front of my family and I turned my bloody eyes on them, they gasped "you are a threat to my family, one that I will destroy if I have to" my voice was calm but everyone could hear the rage bubbling just beneath the surface.

They were going to run but fire shot up from the ground and I growled as it receded "please we didn't know it was you" Jane started begging, I laughe bitterly "I told you I would be back to reclaim my rightful place on the thrown and now I will do just that. I had warned you not to let the power go to your head but you didn't listen to me" I snarled as I planned my next move but two tiny arms wrapped around my leg stopped me from doing anything to bad.

I looked down at my baby girl and smiled softly as I picked her up, I glared at the Volturi and they cowered in fear "Bella you shouldn't try to take the thrown again because you have a family to take care of" Demetri tried reasoning "DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! I will take my place on the thrown! if I have to get rid of you to protect my family so be it!" I snarled, they shook in terror "Bella-" I cut Alec off "I will reclaim my thrown" I said calmly, they nodded in understanding "now I will let you keep the castle in Italy while I create one in Romania, I expect you to keep in touch and I _will_ be keeping an eye on you" my voice held unmasked rage.

They gulped but nodded non the less "we will leave you and your family in peace" Caius said "good I will hold you to that" I said calmly as I walked closer "so this is the immortal child" I nodded as I stopped close to Marcus "may I?" I nodded and handed Angelo to him "how old is she?" Aro asked curiously "seventeen days" his eyes widened "so controlled for a seventeen day old" I nodded as she smiled at Marcus.

After a while of talking we said our goodbyes and they left, heading back to Italy and back to their castle I sighed but I knew it would only get sketchy from here because I have to explain to the others exactly how I could pin a vampire down and why the Volturi are so scared of me but I don't think I can bare the look of shear horror and pain that I will get when I tell them the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's p.o.v.

I sighed "Bella who are these guys?" Emmett asked looking at my siblings, I pointed to a girl "this 5'6'' Blond hair, green eyed cutie is Josey" I pointed to the girl next to her "this 5'8'' Black haired, Blue eyed angel with a mouth that could put any Sailor to shame is Jesse" I pointed to the guy next to her "this 6'8'' Brown haired gray eyed bundle of fun is Jagger" I pointed to mr. I don't like to talk "MR. 6'4'' Black hair baby blue eyes over there is Jass" I pointed to the next guy "this 5'9'' brown haired cat eyed cretonne is Jackson" I turned around and pointed at the guy behind me.

"And this short 5' red haired Brown eyed Fucker is Tommy" I said as I turned back around to look at them "what are you?" Edward asked, I sighed and stood up. I closed my eyes 'okay Gracie time to show 'em what we got' _'right Bella I'm on it'_ I let her take control of our body and I was soon watching from my mind as she opened her eyes.

Gracie's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes and saw the panic flash across the Cullen's faces, I laughed "what? does me being the Goddess of War scare you?" I could feel their terror as I confirmed their worries. I suddenly felt two arms around my leg so I picked up our little girl, I held her close and smiled "you kept me from hurting the Volturi, thanks sweetheart" I kissed her forehead and she smiled. I felt an arm around my waist and I looked into the eyes of my mate.

The God of War had come out to see me "hello sugar" I said with a smile, he smiled back "hello Darlin" Angelo looked at him and saw how black his eyes were but she knew he was still her dad, she smiled at him and he returned it as I held her out to him. He took her and held her close, she smiled and put a hand on his heart. I smiled as he melted under her touch and I heard Edwards thoughts when I turned my gaze to meet his.

'She's a monster!' I didn't cringe, I didn't flinch in fact I had been called worse so it doesn't surprise me. I signaled the others and they walked over to stand behind us, they let their eyes glow and their teeth extend. They grew claws and their fingers curled. Jagger laughed as he finished turning into his rage form "you thought we were human?" he chuckled as Emmett nodded "tough were Hybrids" Jackson said with a smile.

I smiled, looking at Edward "I have been called worse things then a monster Edward" he looked shocked "did you read my mind?" I laughed "yes it's one of my many powers" I smiled, he almost fell off the couch in shock "how many powers do you have?" I smiled at Emmett "well I can turn water into diet pepsi" his jaw dropped and he almost fell off the couch. I smiled "I can do anything but there is only one thing I can't do" I sighed "what can't you do?" Rose asked.

I looked at her "I can't turn anyone human" I leaned on my mate as I waited for her reaction and she was upset but she took it in stride. We set down and I told them everything all of my powers how I became the Goddess of War, when I finished I waited for their reactions 'she's a monster, she doesn't belong in this family, she's a theat to my family' Edwards thoughts were petulant but the others were relaxed with me and my mate in the house, little did they know we could lose control and turn on each other.

I sighed, they didn't need to know that though. I kept my eyes on Edward and I saw that he was plotting how to find a way to get rid of me 'mom what is it? what's wrong?' I shook my head, sighing. She knew Edward was causing my distress, she lunged at Edward and tried to put him out of commission but she just broke his arms before I pulled her off of him. I kissed her head and held her close while she held me she was growling at Edward.

I smiled at her but Edward didn't know what was wrong until I spoke up "you can't kill me Edward you'd only die tryin'" I said coldly. He was shaking from the tone of my voice "what're you talking about Bells?" Emmett asked, I smiled "its Gracie and mister mope here" I pointed to Edward "is trying to think of some way to get rid of me but like I said earlier I'm the Goddess of War and my reputation is more terrifying then my mate's" I smiled.

Rosalie grabbed Edwards hand "excuse us for a minute" we watched as they walked outside, only I could hear them _"Edward are you out of your fucking mind?" _Rosalie hissed _"she's a threat to this family!"_ he hissed right back and I chuckled. Everyone was curious as to why but I shook my head with a look that said 'I'll tell you later' but I really started laughing when Rosalie started beating Edwards ass.

Emmett groaned "Gracie what's going on?" he whined, I got myself together just enough to choke out "Edward... Pissed... Rose... Off" I was laughing again "Rose... Kicking... His... Ass" that was all I could get out before the laughter was back in full force, before Alice could ask I choked out "back... yard..." Alice and Emmett went out back but only Emmett and Rosalie came back "What happened?" Tommy asked.

I laughed harder but I was finally able to stop "Rose asked him if he was out of his fucking mind and he said I was a threat to this family" I said "but why did Angelo attack him?" Jackson asked "because she could tell I was distressed and that he was the cause so she attacked naturally to protect me" she looked at me and smiled "and no ones gonna hurt my family while I'm around" I smiled and so did my mate, we truly are a family.

My mate started to get angry over the fact that Edward wants me gone but I'm not gonna let that bother me, before he could say a word I kissed him. Short and sweet but still it made him stop from saying anything, when I pulled back you could see the love in his eyes. I smiled "I can handle anything Edward throws at me, don't worry" I put my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it just then Alice drug the trash in, I smirked at Edward because he looked like hell.

Rosalie did a great job of hurting him so much in fact that I almost felt sorry for him, _Almost_, his arms were torn to ribbons as were his shoulders. Rosalie almost killed him by the way he looks, his neck was shredded, most of his bones were broke his clothes were in pieces but his face had been mauled and only his eyes got away without a scratch. I subtly gave Rose a small smile and she smirked right back, I knew we were gonna stay sisters forever.

I sighed and stood, turning to my siblings "Jass go tell the others to get packed, were leaving soon" he nodded and disappeared. Everyone looked at me but Rose looked sad "do we have to?" I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder "the sooner we leave the sooner we can get there" I gave her shoulder a squeeze and I changed back but I left my eyes open so they could see the changes. I watched as they gasped but they still felt comfortable with me so I smiled and headed up stairs.

After we were all packed up, cars and all, we left after Carlisle made some calls but I grabbed his hand when he went to call the Denali coven, he gave me a curious look and I shook my head "they already know" I let go and we left. I was in the jeep in front, the others were following us in their cars "Darlin' what did you mean when you told Carlisle that 'they already know'?" I smiled at Jasper who had Angelo asleep on his lap.

I looked back at the road "the Denali's were planning to leave anyway so when I told Jass to tell the others to go pack he went to their house to tell them that we were leaving and were we were heading" I ran a hand threw my hair "I have known the Denalis since it was just Eleazar and Carmen" I smiled "so there coming with us?" Angelo asked as she opened her eyes "yes sweetheart there coming with us" I smiled at her.

It took 4 hours but we got to the abandoned air field, well abandoned to the humans. I smiled and pulled close to the hanger where a Jet and a cargo plane were being pulled out, we parked and got our stuff then we headed for the Jet, once we were in our designated pilots came out of the flight deck "hello Bella" they said at the same time, I smiled "hello Jake, hello Jack" I set next to the window with Angelo next to me and Jasper sitting next to the isle.

I watched as our cars were loaded carefully into the cargo plane and once they were done the Jet started up and both planes took off at the same time. It was a grueling 19 hour flight with various fuel stops but finally we were approaching the landing strip. I smiled as I realized that everyone would be here soon, once both planes landed we got our stuff and got our cars. Everyone followed me since I knew where to go.

I drove to the old Romanian Castle and stopped just inside the clearing. We got out and I stepped forward, I focused on what I wanted it to look like on the outside, how big it'll be, how many rooms and before long a Castle stood where ruins once laid. The grass grew to a inch long, flowers of all kinds started budding and the Sun, which when we had gotten there was hidden behind clouds, started to shine on the Castle.

Everyone was shocked but as the sun came out the flower buds bloomed into various colors and shapes, I opened my eyes and smiled as a fresh summer breeze blew by us. The scents were amazing mostly because of the honeysuckle, we drove our cars into the garage and parked before we went inside. The inside was beautiful, the walls, ceiling and floor were white Marble; there were numerous paintings on the walls and it really felt like home.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's p.o.v.

I showed everyone to their rooms and they were surprised to say the least. Alice and Edward's room was Huge, the closet was twice the size of the room and they had their own private bathroom, a kitchen that was fully stocked with everything including a fridge full of animal blood. The beautiful green marble counter tops were a deep contrast to the white marble walls and the grey marble in the bathroom was beautiful.

The bedroom was blue marble that sparkled with the sun coming in the window, the king sized bed had a beautiful quilt that was blue with gold edging with matching sheets and pillows, I smiled as their jaws dropped, as we went to leave them alone "since your mates I thought a king sized bed would do" I smiled and closed the door behind me and took Emmett and Rosalie to their room. Their room was just like Edward and Alice's room.

The kitchen had blue marble counter tops were a contrast to the White marble walls, black marble counters in the bathroom were a stark contrast to the beautiful Topaz marble walls. The bedroom was similar to the first but opposite in many ways, the walls were a beautiful Emerald green marble, the sheets, pillows and blanket were Emerald green with silver edging. They had a flat screen in the bedroom, one in the bathroom, one in the kitchen and one in the living room.

When we left I took Carlisle and Esme to there room, the kitchen counters were a beautiful Jade marble with white marble walls, the bathroom counters were light blue marble with light pink marble walls -just light enough that even though you can tell it's pink it won't make any man uncomfortable-, the bedroom had Silver marble walls while the bed had beautiful gold with silver edging on the sheets, pillows and the blanket.

As we headed for our room little Angelo was falling asleep so Jasper picked her up, before long we were in our room and Jasper was laying Angelo in her bed. I smiled and went to my room, I laid on my bed and a minute later Jasper came in and laid next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeply, I pushed him back onto the bed and I ripped off his shirt. I kissed his neck as I took my shirt off. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I wound my fingers into his hair. I felt one of his hands start moving south and I knew what he was up to.

I smiled and grabbed his wrist only to pin it over his head, I pulled away and I saw his eyes change as he became the God of War. I let my demon loose as I kissed him again.

Gracie's p.o.v.

I was let loose and I was kissing my mate, I growled and he growled right back, his hand headed for my jeans. I grabbed his hand and pinned it to his other one then I kissed his throat. I used my powers to tie him to the bed and there was no way he could break free, I smiled as I slowly caressed his cheek with my hand "you have to be patient or I won't let you touch me" I whispered, he nodded and I smiled.

I slowly ran my hand over his scars and I kissed the thickest scar I could find which made him start purring, I slowly made my way down until my fingers were brushing the waist line of his jeans. I purred as I took my bra off then I slowly got up and took not only my pants off but his as well, I set on his stomach and I could fell his body shaking with anticipation. I leaned forward and I kissed him slowly as I slid down his body until I was laying on top of him with my knees next to his hips.

I pulled back and started to kiss my way down his body, he was loving it. I purred as I reached him, I slowly licked him up and down, I could feel how close he was so I whispered "you'll come only when I let you" he nodded as I started to lick him again, I was like a cat starved of cream. I wanted to bring him as much pleasure as I possibly could, I took him in my mouth and I wanted to keep things slow. I watched him as he tried to hold on but he was fighting a losing battle.

Finally I smiled and bit down a little but it was enough, he exploded in my mouth and I took it all but I wasn't done just yet. I kept sucking him until I felt him harden again, I pulled back and kissed him as I crawled back up my mate's body, I stopped to kiss his hip and I bit down, leaving my mark there as well. I moved up until I was hovering over him. I kissed him once more then as I bit him I trew myself down onto him. I both felt and heard him as he let out a purring growl.

I sucked the venom from his veins as I moved with him, I felt him bite me and as I drank from him, he drank from me. I love him so much, I released my power over him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his teeth dig further into my neck but I didn't care I love him with all my heart and I know we will be together forever. I felt my climax coming and I knew he was so very close so as I was about to come I reached down and stroked him.

We came together and we saw stars, I collapsed on top of him panting. The venom running from his wound and my mouth, I licked the wound and it closed but he wasn't finished yet. I knew he had been hungry so had I but now I was sated but he wasn't even close. I laid there as he drank my blood and I loved ever minute of it, I slowly let Bella take back over as I drifted off to sleep.

Bella's p.o.v.

I had seen and felt it all from my mind but now as he drank from me, I knew it was time that I took back over. I saw that Jasper was taking over his body again and I smiled as I laid there with my head on his chest, I felt him snap back into awareness and he opened his eyes, I felt him pull back and lick the bite then I was staring into his now blood red eyes. I leaned over and kissed him, I slipped my tounge into his mouth and we both groaned.

I pulled back and laid my head over his heart, I kissed it once before I used my powers to pull the covers over us. I felt his hands on my back and I sighed happily, I traced the new bite mark he had and I smiled knowing that I had given it to him. I kissed it like I had with his other scars then I rested my head back on his heart, I had always dreamed of the day I could tell him the truth and now not only had I told the Cullen's the truth but they had seen just how scared the Volturi are of me. I sighed as I drifted off to sleep making sure my mate followed me.


End file.
